Revenge 2
by Inf3ct3d
Summary: N and White's son on a journey to find out about his father, destroy Team Plasma, and become the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time. But every protagonist has their goods, their bads, their friends, their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

May 3, 2012

1:34 PM

(House in Nuevema Town-Unova)

A green haired, hazel eyed teen sits cross-legged on a large black cushion. He is wearing red basketball shorts and a rugged sleeveless T-shirt. Under him is a plain white rug, and behind him are a glass table and a black couch. In the kitchen his mother is washing dishes as she hums a melody.

The TV flashes with different assorted commercials. The teen pays no attention to them and continues playing his 3DS in his hands. The screen flashes as he rapidly taps the buttons.

Suddenly the news theme song comes on and a reporter appears. "Breaking news! The Kanto Champion has now been defeated by a young lady by the name of Kelly. With her amazing Pikachu, Sparkle, Kelly trumped all that stand in her way, and now she is the Kanto Champion!" says the news reporter.

"Hey Mom check that out! The Kanto champ just got beat!" says a teenager to his mother. He turns to his mother who is staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Junior, your 15 now, and I've probably send this hundreds of times. Why don't you go outside instead of watching television?" says Junior's mom with a look of disappointment. The lines on her face show that she use to be a hard earned trainer, but she looks to be growing older none the less.

"Well it's raining." says Junior as he points to window almost pouting.

"You think that stop a true trainer? I bet they would be outside training even if it was in the middle of a hurricane. Look, go to Professor Juniper's lab and ask her some question about being a Pokémon trainer. She might even give you a Pokémon if she has one with her." says Junior's mother.

"Your right! I should go right now! Before someone else steals my Pokémon" says Junior as he runs towards the door.

"Uh Junior, you not dressed." says his mother say she points towards his room.

"Your right again Mom!" says Junior as he does a 180 and runs up the stairs to his room. There he rushes and grabs his cameo shorts and a none-ripped short sleeve black shirt. He quickly throws on his old converse and fixes his hair before he leaves.

As he rushes down the stairs he trips and rolls down the remainder. He lands face first on the ground, but quickly gets up. "Later Mom! I'll be back for dinner!" he says as he rushes out the door.

"Wait Junior your bleed... Oh who am I kidding? He's always rushing all over the place without a care in the world. He's just like his father." says Junior's Mom as he rushes out the door. She continues washing dishes and singing. 

As Junior runs outside he slips on the sidewalk and goes flying head first into a puddle. He lifts himself out of it and frowns. "Great now I'm all bruised up iand/i dirty." he says as he gets up and brushes himself off. He just now realizes it is raining. "Oh why am I complaining? It'll just wash off." says Junior as he shrugs it off.

He walks around his house for a little pondering the situation and letting the mud wash off his clothes. Suddenly he notices some men in weird clothing walking around.

They are wearing long black cloaks and are looking around at all the houses.

Junior is about to go over to them when he hears a familiar voice.

"Oh well if it isn't Junior Sanito." says the voice in a very annoying and obnoxious tone.

Junior turns around to see his neighbor Michael. He is wearing the same exact clothing as his father, Cheren, but is looking paler than usual.

"What is it Michael? Here to gloat about your Pokémon like always?" says Junior as he looks away in a disgusted look.

"Heh! No but now that you remind me I'm going to talk about it." starts Michael snobby. He goes on talking as Junior walks away.

It isn't for another few seconds that he realizes Junior walking away.

"Hey where are you going? You don't like hearing about amazing Pokémon? You probably jealous since your mother is a lame trainer who has been here her whole life and you dad left you guys because of your lameness." says Michael with a mean and harsh tone.

Junior looks back to see him smirking. He walks quickly over to Michael, and before he can stop himself, punches Michael square in the face.

The punch knocks Michael over, and he falls to the ground.

"Ow! Why did you do that!" yells Michael as he begins to cry.

"Shut the hell up you prick," yells Junior, "we're teens now, and that means I won't hold back from beating you ass when you get on my nerves. Next time you talk crap about my parents, I'll do more than break your nose." Junior walks of pissed off.

After a few minutes of walking he clams down and relaxes. "Ugh! I freaking hate that kid." says Junior out loud to himself.

Soon after he arrives at Professor Juniper's laboratory. He looks at the colorfully painting building and smiles at his fond childhood memories.

He often use to play with Michael and Ashley, a girl who use to live next to him, in the forest behind the laboratory.

Professor Juniper would often let them play with her Pokémon while she worked on various projects.

Junior laughs a little at how he remembered Ashley's funny jokes. Sadly that all changed when Ashley left to the Johto region with her parents. From that day Junior and Michael have hated each other.

The never hang out anymore and whenever they do see each other they often get into fights.

Junior shakes the memories away and knocks on the door. He waits for a few seconds, but hears nothing. Just as he reaches to knock again, the door flies open and Professor Juniper falls out.

She is tangled in an assortment of colorful wires. "Oh hi there Junior!" says Professor Juniper as she rolls over to look up at him, "I'm kind of in a pickle here, mind helping me out?" says Professor Juniper in her normal nonchalant tone.

Junior chuckles at her awkwardness and helps her up and inside. He then helps her sit down on the couch and starts untangling her.

"Well thank you for helping me out! I was working on setting up a Cross-Region Trading System and I tripped over one of the chords. After I got tangled, well you know the rest." says Professor Juniper as she smiles and a sweat bead appears on her head.

Junior laughs a little and concentrates on untangling her. After a few minutes she is free enough to get out. She slips out of her wire cocoon and plops herself down on the couch across from Junior.

Now that she is out Junior can see she is wearing a long white lab coat with a Pokéball hairclip holding up all of her hair. He notices a long bleeding scratch on her leg. "Professor your bleeding." says Junior calmly.

The Professor Juniper looks at him with confusion then looks down to her leg. "Oh look at that I am!" she says not really surprised.

Junior grabs a bandage out of the cup on the table and puts in on her leg. "I swear Professor, you can't wall more than 2 steps without hurting yourself." says Junior as he shakes his head.

"Yeah I guess you right," says Professor Juniper as Junior sits down, "if I recall correctly, you tend to have a lot of accidents too."

"No I don't! Not unless I'm rushing around, which is most of the time." says Junior as he looks down rubbing his head.

Professor Juniper laughs at him and Junior soon starts also.

"So what brings you to my amalgamous laboratory?" asks Professor Juniper.

"Well my Mom wants me to start my journey soon, and wanted me to talk to you first. Plus I wanted to come see how you were doing, since it's been a while since I've seen you." says Junior with a sad look.

"What's wrong Junior?" says Professor Juniper sincerely. She reaches over and places a hand on Junior's shoulder.

He looks up at her and slightly smiles. "Well, Professor, I've been with my mother for 15 years now. Although I really badly want to go on my own adventure, I'm having second thoughts on leaving my mother. She's only had me since my Dad d-d-d... you know..." says Junior solemnly. He looks away to hide his tears starting to form.

"Junior it's alright. Everyone has second thoughts about their first journey out of the house. Sometimes kids want to go on one so bad they sneak out. Like in my case. My parents didn't want me to go out on a dangerous journey. They wanted me to stay home and study to become a professor like I am today. But you're lucky Junior. You have a mother who wants you to go out there and become a trainer. You should listen to her and take the chance before it's too late." says Professor Juniper caringly. She lets go of his shoulder as he nods in agreement.

The two stay silent for a few moments before Junior breaks the silence.

"So you said you have a Cross-Region Trader?" asks Junior intrigued.

"Yeah! Do you want to see it?" says Professor Juniper as she jumps out of her seat. As she turns around her foot gets caught on one of the wires Junior had untangled earlier.

He quickly grabs her coat and stops her from falling over again.

"Ah, well thanks there! That would have been bad sight." says Professor Juniper as she is hanging above the ground.

Junior says nothing and shakes his head. He lifts the dangling Professor up and follows her, carefully, over to her almost finished Cross-Region Trading System, or CRT for short.

"Tadah! Here it is, my CRT!" says Professor Juniper with arms stretched out.

Junior walks closer to it and looks at the main area He notices there is a piece missing right out of the center.

"Well I can't seem to make it work," says Professor Juniper as she looks hard at the schematics of the CRT. She scratches her head vigorously and has her tongue out as if she is trying to concentrate super hard.

Junior walks behind her to see the schematics, and notices they are for a cereal dispenser. "Professor, that's the wrong schematic." says Junior as he grabs it. He pulls it out of her hands to reveal the real schematics underneath it.

"Oh that makes sense! No wonder I couldn't find that nozzle! So let's see the last part is..." says the professor as she scratches her head again.

Junior notice the missing part is an icon it the shape of a half circle Pokeball button. He looks around on the tables and the ground, but he can't find anything.

When he looks back to the Professor he sees she still scratching her head as if she has lice. He looks at the hairclip and notices it's the missing part. "Uh Professor, where did you find that hairclip?" asks Junior as he looks closer at it.

"I found it on the table this morning. I was looking for it all yesterday too." says the Professor without looking up.

"Could I look at that real quick?" asks Junior.

"Uh, sure, just make sure not lose it." says the Professor as she takes it off, without still taking her eyes off the paper. She hands it to Junior, who looks at it carefully with a scrutinizing eye. He walks over to the machine and puts it I place when he remembers something the Professor said a few years back.

"I hate it when someone finishes off my projects. It makes me feel incomplete..." says the Professor in his head.

He quickly dislodges the piece and turns back to the Professor. "Uh Professor, I think I found the problem." says Junior nicely as he has hides hands behind his back.

"Huh? Oh well look at that! Good eye Junior!" says the Professor as she walks over to the CRT. She pushes the piece down into the slot.

The machine does nothing for a second, but then it emits light and makes a strange humming sound. Soon the machine turns on, and starts to boot up.

"Well thank you for helping me out there," says Professor Juniper as she looks back to Junior, "So you want to learn about going on Adventures? I'll make some tea first." She walks over to her kitchen and starts making tea; meanwhile Junior looks at the many machines which fill much of the house.

After a few minute the Professor returns to Junior with cups in hand. She hands one to Junior who happily accepts.

He takes a slip of it and smiles in its deliciousness.

"So anyways how about we start our lesson?" says Professor Juniper smiling she grabs her book of notes and motioning to the table...

5:58

(Professor Juniper's Laboratory Nuevema Town)

"And that concludes our lesson on egg groups and moves." says Professor Juniper as she close the book in her lap. She places it on a three foot high stack of books.

Junior is hanging off the couch with his head towards the floor. "So basically, for Pokemon to breed they to need to be of the same egg group?" he says.

"Exactly! See I told you hanging off the couch helps blood Flo to your brain and makes it easier to remember things!" says Professor Juniper as she has a twinkle in her eyes.

"I probably shouldn't say I already that whole book already." thinks Junior as he smiles politely.

Suddenly the Professor's Chatot clock goes off.

"Well its 6 already, you should be getting home." says the Professor as she gets up.

Junior nods in agreement and gets up. He follows her to the door and walks outside. "Well thank you for helping me out Professor." says Junior.

"It's no problamo Junior! You know you're welcome here anytime!" says the Professor as she smiles at him.

Junior waves good bye and begins to walk off when Professor Juniper stops him.

"Uh Junior wait!" says the Professor as she rushes inside. She comes running back out with a small envelope. "Ashley stopped by a few weeks who and she wanted me to give you this." says the Professor as she hands Junior the envelope.

"Ashley came here? Why didn't..." starts Junior.

"Shh..." says the Professor as she puts a finger to his lips, "I know what you're thinking. She said everything would be explained in that letter." says the Professor as she backs up.

Junior says nothing and nods slowly.

"Now head home! It looks like it's about to rain and you don't want to mess up that letter." says the Professor as she starts to close the door.

Junior says nothing as she full closes it. He stands there for a few minutes staring intensely at the envelope.

Rain starts to pour down and thunder and lightning start.

Junior says nothing and starts sprinting home.

"Ashley would have always came to my house if she came back. Something is wrong, and this letter is going to tell me what." thinks Junior as he sprints faster. He holds the letter against his chest right above his heart.

6:17 PM

(Sanito Residence- Nuevema Town)

Junior walks up to his house.

The rain and thunder are still pouring down.

He walks inside. "Mom I'm home!" he yells thinking she is upstairs. He takes his shoes off and opens the still dry letter.

As he starts to open it up, he hears load footsteps running down the stairs.

"Mom?" he says as he starts walking over to it.

Out of nowhere Team Plasma guards run by and out the door.

"Mom!" he says as rushes upstairs. He runs into his mother's room to see her down on the floor. "Mom! Mom are you ok?" he asks her while he shakes her.

"Run… away…" she groans.

"What?" says Junior as he looks at her confused.

"There's a bomb. Run." she groans.

Junior looks up to see a bomb with just twenty seconds left on it.

"Junior… Go…" says his mom.

"Mom… no!" cries Junior as he starts to drag her out of the room.

"Go…go…" she says as she passes out.

"Mom! Mom!" says Junior as he tries to shake her awake. He looks up to the clock and sees ten seconds left.

He gets up and sprints down the stairs. He reaches the living room and sees the letter. He grabs it and puts it in his pocket. He jumps out the door as the explosion goes off.

He lands on the ground unconscious.

2 minutes later…

6:21 PM

(Sanito Residence- Nuevema Town)

Junior wakes up with his face in a puddle. He tries to jump up, but a sharp pain strikes through him. He lurches over in pain but still gets up. He turns around to see his burning house.

The flames are coming out of everywhere and the windows are blown out. The familiar white paint is either peeling or bubbling off.

Junior runs inside, avoiding any falling or burning debris.

Poisonous gas and ashes fill the air.

He runs up the stairs into the hallway and sees his mother's hand lying under a pile of wood.

The wood starts to fly as he throws it away.

Soon his mother is full uncovered.

Junior wastes no time to pick her up. He runs back down the stairs avoiding even more falling debris, and he just barely makes it out of the house as it comes crashing down.

He lays his mother down on the ground and grabs her hand. "Mom… Mom…" he says as he begins to cough. "Team Plasma! You will pay!" he screams into the sky. He falls over on his mom knocked out.

Next day…

May 4, 2012

7:03 PM  
>(Nuevema Hospital-Unova) <p>

*Beep* *Beep* "Huh where am I?" says Junior as he raises himself. He looks around to see a plain hospital room with a nurse looking at him.

She is sitting on the boring faded blue chair with a look of dismay on her face. She smiles when she sees Junior awake.

"Hello! I'm glad to see you're awake. The doctor worried that you might have suffered from shock." says the nurse with a smile on her face.

Junior looks at the nurse with a confused look on his face when he suddenly remembers his mother.

"Where's my mom?" he asks the nurse

She looks down to her clipboard, and says nothing.

Junior realizes what has happened, and he covers his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, but her injures were too much. She died a couple of hours ago..." says the nurse in a sad tone.

Junior sits there and cries as the sadness over comes him. A thought rushes in his head, and he hears what his mom said the day before.

"You think that stop a true trainer..." says his mother in his mind as she looks at him with a disappointed look. The lines on her face show she is growing older.

The phrase plays in his mind over and over again. Junior clenches his fist on the white blanket.

A tear drops and lightly darkens the white cloth.

"She wanted to see me become something great, I'm not going to let her down!" he thinks to himself. He quickly picks his head up, and looks at the nurse.

"Where is her body?

***

7:46 PM  
>(Lower floor of Nuevema Hospital-Unova)<p>

Junior stands over his mother's body, which is laying on a cool metallic gray tray-shelf. "Mom, I'm going to avenge you. I'll find Team Plasma, and destroy them," says Junior as tears fall from his eyes, "And I'll become the best trainer the world has ever seen!"

"And how are you going to do that?" says a voice behind him.

Junior turns around to see three people in weird ninja clothing standing behind him.

"Well first I'm going to kill the people that killed my mother, and then I'm going to track Ghetsis down and finish him off!" says Junior as he waves his hand down, unclenching it. His face shows the determination and hatred running through his mind.

The three look at him with unchanged expressions.

One steps forward. "Well you'll have to go through us first to get there. But that is another battle on another day, for now, you're warned." he says as all three disappear.

Junior turns around, and slides his mother into her compartment.

***  
>(Somewhere in Unova)<p>

"Lord." says one of the mysterious people.

"Yes? What is it?" says a man dressed in a large gold, black, and red cloak with an eye on it from behind his giant gold and royal red chair. He slightly twists his robotic eye to fix it.

"Well it may be insignificant now, but a boy from Unova has sworn revenge on Team Plasma. And he seems to want you dead." says one of the mysterious people.

"Hm... Would this child happen to be the one from the assassination?" says the man.

"Yes." says one of the mysterious people.

"I was expecting this..." says the man as he turns around, "I want you to follow him and keep an eye on him. Use whatever methods you have to keep him away from here." says the man.

"Yes Lord Ghetsis. May I ask why you fear him, he is only a beginner." says one of the mysterious people.

"I do not fear him! I just... worry he might reach here before my plan can be completed. Now go! Do as you Shadow Triad do." says Ghetsis as lines of disapproval appear on his face.

The Shadow Triad disappears as Ghetsis turns around.

"Heh heh heh! Let's see how far you get young trainer..." says Ghetsis as he rubs his hands.

***

Morning…

May 5, 2012

11:23

(Sanito Residence- Nuevema Town)

Junior walks up to his unidentifiable house. Most of the wood is burnt and stained black with smoke. Ash litters the area surrounding the house.

Junior walks into his house and looks around.

The couch is burnt and useless, the glass table is shatter and broke, the TV is melted over. Over in the far corner is an oddly colored black object.

Junior walks over to it and lifts off the pieces of wood on it.

The object reveals itself to be an old safe.

He looks at the safe, since it is odd that it is in his house. Suddenly his mother's voice comes into his head.

"Remember these numbers in this order for the day you become a trainer: Zero, Zero, four, two, three, zero, seven, one, eight." says his mother's voice

Junior as he twists the pass code dial. "Zero, four, two, three, zero, seven, one, and... eight."

The safe clicks open.

Junior pulls the safe door. It groans and creaks as the old hinges turn. Junior looks inside to see a brown, time-faded letter. He picks it up, and begins to read.

i "Dear Son,

If you are reading this then I have passed. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up, but sometimes your past can contradict your future. In this safe is a series of items that all trainers need. If you have any more questions, contact your uncle Black in Accumula Town.

-Your Father" /i

Junior runs his fingers over the words.

They are written so lightly on the paper it feels as if they aren't even there.

He folds the letter together, and pulls out what is inside the safe. Inside is a pair of gray jeans, a red T-shirt with a yin yang symbol, brown Pokéball belt, red shoes.

Deeper in are blue headphones with Pokéballs on them, a small parcel, a red cube filled with TMs, a white stone, and a black stone.

Junior opens the parcel and out falls a PokéPod, and a small note.

The note reads "0718".

Junior inputs the code into the PokéPod, and the screen goes black.

A split second later the logo "PokéTech" pops up on the screen.

The Poke-Pod suddenly transforms into a hand-held digital touch screen.

The screen flashes "Press thumb".

Junior puts his thumb in front of the device and it scans it.

"Junior Sanito identity confirmed." says the PokéPod as it finishes scanning. "Hello, Junior Sanito. I am PokéPod V 7. I was manufactured Spring 2022. If you wish to modify settings and start tutorials, press the continue button. If you want wait till later, press the sleep button." Says the PokéPod in a female voice.

Junior presses the sleep button, and it transforms back into a regular PokéPod. "Wait, did that say it was made in 2022? That's a decade from now! How is a piece of technology here 10 years before it was made?" says Junior as he looks at the PokéPod with confusion.

He then sets the PokéPod down next to the other things. He grabs the clothes, and walks over to what is left of his bathroom.

A few minutes later he walks out dress in the new clothes. "Hm, nice fit." says Junior as he looks at himself. He walks over to the items on the floor and picks each up. He connects the headphones to the PokéPod, puts the PokéPod in his pocket, and then attaches the cube to his other pocket. He looks at the stones, which seem to pulse, and attaches the two to holsters on the belt.

A slight glitter inside the safe catches his attention, and he walks over to it.

Far inside are a small full white Pokéball and a necklace made of ice.

Junior examines the ball for a second until he realizes it is not a luxury ball. He opens the ball, and nothing comes out. He looks inside to see a note that says "Use it wisely". He shrugs it off, and puts it on his belt. He grabs the necklace and looks carefully at it. A line of pure gray is in the middle, as if the ice froze around a piece of metal.

Junior feels no pain as he holds the ice for a long time, almost as if he is immune to its cold. He ignores it and puts the necklace around his neck.

"Alright then, time to go visit Uncle Black."

Just then Junior realizes he still has the letter. He grabs his old cloths and pulls it out of his pocket. The edges are ruined by the water, but luckily none of the wording was damaged. He begins to read it.

"i Dear Junior G. Sanito,

It's been 5 years now since we last saw each other. Time flies by when you're having fun, but it goes slow when you aren't. Sadly, being here with my Mom isn't as exciting as I thought it would be. Although I love how she is this amazing gym leader, her constant battles and fashion shows make it to where we rarely have time to be together. I recently thought about moving back to Nuevema town, but my grandparents are growing too old to be constantly moving. I know I'm rambling on here, but I was think you would like to know how my live has been.

I'm visiting family in Accumula, and I snuck out to get this letter to you. You know, I even made two things depending on the situation:

1. I'm glad I got to see you again; I hope we can hang out again in the future, possibly this summer.

2. I'm sorry I didn't stop bye to say hi. You probably weren't home so I gave this to professor Juniper to give to you when she sees you next. I hope I can at least see you this summer.

Anyways, I'm going to be traveling the world soon on my own Pokémon journey. I would love it if you could come with me. I'm going to be in Castelia for a month at the beginning of summer. I'll be waiting for you there.

Well just like we said a long time ago. Best Friends for Entirety!

~Your BFFE, Ashley A. Alburn. /i"

Junior finishes reading the letter and smiles with excitement. "Ashley, I'll see you in Castelia." Junior says as he looks up into the sky.

1:38

(Black's House -Accumula Town)

Junior knocks on the worn mahogany door and waits for the reply. He looks around at the building.

Ivy covers the walls and is growing out of the sidewalk. The worn bricks of the house seem as if they have been there for thousands of years.

Inside he can see a vibrant array of furniture which seems so unreal it is almost like a painting. Overall Junior thinks the place looks surreal and intriguing.

His uncle opens the door with a depressed look on his face. He sees Junior and his expression changes. His eyes begin to sparkle. "Nephew! Long time no see! Wow, you look just like your father... Oh pardon me, come in, come in!" says he uncle in an excited tone. "Bianca! He have a visitor." says calls Black into the kitchen.

"Coming!" replies a voice from inside it. Out walks Junior's aunt Bianca. She is wearing her iconic orange top with a white apron. Her hair is messy and looks as if she had just woken up. "Oh hi Junior! Sorry if I'm a bit of a mess, I just woke up." says Bianca as she bows.

Junior smiles and bows respectfully back as "Knew it!" runs through his head. "Um uncle, I found a note in a safe at my, well what is left of my house, and it said to talk to you if I had any questions." says Junior as he pulls the old paper form his pocket.

"Yes, your father and I planned to put that there." says Black as he examines the paper. "Your mother put the other things in there after you started to show your styles."

"Wow, you guys did all of that for me?" asks Junior, as he looks down ashamed slightly. "Uncle, who was my father? What happen to him?"

Black paces around, before seating himself onto the couch. "You might want to sit down." he says.

Junior walks over to the couch across from his uncle, and sits down.

"First of, your father... your father was N." says Black hesitantly.

"What! You mean THE N? The N that revived Reshirm, and almost made everyone release there Pokémon?" asks Junior in a bewildered tone.

"Yes. Actually many people don't know the true story, you being one of them." says Black.

"Tell me then! I want, no, need to know!" says Junior as he slightly gets up

"Alright. I'll start from the beginning.

N was the lord of Team Plasma. As a boy Ghetsis purposely raised N around people that treated Pokémon horribly. Once he came of age to become the lord, he took the position, and declared he would set all Pokémon free from their trainers.

As he set out on his journey, your mother set out on hers to become a Pokémon master. Several times they met, each with your mother winning. Eventually N revived Reshirm, and all seemed loss, but then your mother miraculous revived Zekrom. The two fought until your mother stood the victor. With that Ghetsis relieved that he manipulated N, and he battled your mother. Once again your mother won. Ghetsis was arrested, and N flew away on Reshirm, in hopes of understanding this new world.

Years later he came back. He and your mother became good friends, and eventually, a couple. More years past until you were born. I still remember that day. N and I where outside the delivery room. The doctor rushed out telling us you were born. N rushed inside, as I waited for the ok to enter.

A couple of minutes later, I was allowed in. Your father was thanking Arceus himself for making you healthy, and your father was happy beyond believe. But that happiness could not last for long. He received a threat letter that said if he did not come to the castle at midnight, then Team Plasma would kill you and your mother.

N left that night, and he never came back. We found out on the news that he had been murdered. Your mother cried for days, for every time she saw you, it reminded her of him. Your mother decided to tone her life down so that you would grow up free of that pain.

She stepped down from being the Unova Champion, moved to Nuevema Town, and told Zekrom and Reshirm to conceal themselves. With that she raised you in a loving way, and always kept you away from the past." says Black as he finishes. He looks over to Junior waiting for his response

Junior sits there sorting the info. "What was he like?" asks Junior in a more solemn tone.

"Kind, caring, loving, manipulated, determined, powerful, your father was many things, but one thing I know he thought all the time. You." says Black with a smile trying to give the situation some levity.

Junior slightly smiles back, but his face changes back to blank a second later. He then stands up, bows, and leaves.

Bianca tries to say something but Black stops her.

4:56

(Route 2- Unova Region)

Junior finds himself a tree and sits against it. "My father was the N? I thought he was some evil guy, but he's actually my father. Why didn't Mom tell me? *sigh* So many question, and very few answers. I need to nap on it." says Junior as he lays his head back.

He grabs the PokéPod form his pocket and looks at its contents. He selects "Hotel California- Piano" and closes his eyes.

The melody of the piano plays through his head phones and fills the forest with its sound.

Junior smiles and falls asleep.

"At such a tumultuous time, he can relax? But that is beside the point, he knows... Warn Ghetsis." says one of the Shadow Triad to another.

The man nods and disappears.

(Somewhere in Unova)

"Lord, he knows who his father is." says one of the Shadow Triad as he appears in the large room.

"Does he know of me?" asks Ghetsis.

"No." says the man.

"Good. Now go to Castelia and "convince" the captain of the iRoyal Unova/i to take a side detour to Johto. I'll arrange it to where a fake of me gets on to the boat leading this pest away." says Ghetsis.

"Yes my Lord." says the Shadow Triad as he disappears.

7:23 PM

(Route 2- Unova Region)

Junior opens his eyes and sees he is in the forest. He sighs as all of the thought from the day's prior flow into him. He slowly gets up and looks around.

The sun is setting, giving the sky a red and orange glow, the trees around are huge and alive and the sunset gives them a beautiful orange glow. The Pokémon all around him live harmoniously, as if Junior is not even there.

The sights, sounds, and smells overcome all of his horrible thoughts before and give Junior a brief moment of peace. He starts to walk forward through the forest.

Soon a massive tree, bigger than any he's ever seen before, comes into view.

Junior sits against the tree, and views the forest with a critical eye. He sees tracks Pokémon, nest filled with hatch lings, and Pokémon scurrying around.

He sees Tranquil flying, and landing in the tree.

The old saying pops into his head. "i Where Tranquil live, tranquility follows/i".

He looks around the forest once more before getting up.

"What to do, what to do," he says as he paces back and forth, "I could start to hunt for Ghetsis, but I have no Pokémon. I could battle some trainers, but I don't have any Pokémon. *Sigh* But I want a rare Pokémon no one else has, so I can be special like my father."

Just as Junior steps forward, a small black furry Pokémon rushes by his foot. Junior turns toward the Pokémon running away.

"Why are you..." says Junior as he hears a large creature stop behind him. He turns around to see a Scorlipede, some Whirlipede, and even more Venipede staring at him.

"Uhhhh. I'll run that way!" says Junior as he sprints in the direction of the mystery Pokémon. He eventually reaches a dead end, and turns around to the incoming mob. He winches in the pain to soon come, but none does. He opens his eyes to see a black and blue Zoura standing in the way of the mob.

The bug Pokémon hiss as they get ready to charge the Zoura, but Junior stands in the way. "STOP!" he yells.

The Pokémon stop hissing and look at him with amazed eyes.

"What?" says Junior.

"You spoke!" says a Venipede. "Did he speak our language?" asks another. The mob erupts into a mass of questions, and bewildered Pokémon. The Scorlipede hits the ground, and the talking ceases. "How did you just speak our language?" asks the Scorlipede.

Junior stares at them with even large eyes. "How am I understanding you?" he says.

"I don't know! That's why I am asking you!" says the Scorlipede.

The Zoura shakes his head, steps in front of Junior, and roars.

The Pokémon's eyes grow large, and they flee.

The Zoura looks back at Junior with his disappointed yellow eyes. "Really, is it that hard? You have what we Pokémon call 'The Tongue'." says the Zoura.

"Oh! Well that makes sense." says Junior in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh! Humans. You think you know it all, yet you know nothing." says the Zoura as he shakes his head and as a look of distain.

"Really? I know you are a colored Zoura, and you are a rare species of Pokémon." says Junior back cockily.

"Heh! Wrong!" says the Zoura as it starts to mold into something else. It turns into a colored Zoroark, and stares at Junior.

"Oh. Well how am I supposed to know that?" asks Junior with a shrug.

The Zoroark laughs, and turns back into a Zoura. He turns around and starts walking away. "Goodbye human!" he says as he waves his hair.

"I know why you hide as a Zoura." says Junior.

The Zoura stops and his shadow turns into one of a Zoroark. "Really? How?" asks the Zoura in an angered tone.

"Well, Zoroark are considered omens. Any town that sees one will experience death if they don't eradicate it. Another thing is that Zoura rarely make it to adult hood making it hard for Zoroark to appear. Finally, you probably lost your parents, or you were discovered. Zoroark love to hide in plain sight." says Junior as he raises his finger. His eyes are closed as he remembers the fact, and looks like a complete snob.

The Zoura suddenly transforms into its normal form, and grabs Junior by the collar, lifting him into the air. "You don't know anything about me!" he yells. His teeth are bared and he growls.

"Maybe, but I know enough." says Junior calmly even though he almost crapped his pants.

The Zoroark sets Junior down, and turns around. "My parents were killed years ago by Team Plasma. I escaped by hiding as a Plasma soldier. After that I fled into the city, and slowly I grew stronger. Eventually I turned into a Zoroark, but then my curse came into play.

Mysterious deaths began to occur in the town, and they blamed in on the outsider, me. They found me in the middle of the night, and found out I was a Zoroark. I fled, and I've been here ever since." says the Zoroark.

"Well I do know something." says Junior.

"What?" says the Zoroark as he turns around.

"I know how you feel." says Junior sincerely.

The Zoroark looks into his eyes and sees he isn't lying. "My name is Ragnarock, but peeps call me Ragna" he says.

"I'm Junior." says Junior.

"So your parents were killed by Team Plasma too?" asks Ragna.

"Kinda, my father was N himself, and my mother was murdered yesterday." says Junior.

"Don't you think a day is a bit to earl… Wait did you say N?" asks Ragna in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. Why do you ask like that?" asks Junior.

"N was my father and mother's trainer. They died protecting him." says Ragna.

Both stay still and don't mutter a word.

A thought rushes in Junior's head and he reaches for his Pokéball. He expands it and shows it to Wolf.

Ragna nods, smirks, and asks "Revenge?"

"Revenge." says Junior as he throws it at Ragna.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week later…

May 12, 2012

(Pinwheel Forest- Unova)

Junior pushes through heavy foliage before reaching a dirt path.

A sign is slightly ahead of them that shows trails for Pinwheel Forest.

Junior looks at the sign extremely surprised. "Holy Magicarp! Did you have any idea we were in Pinwheel Forest?" stammers Junior.

Soon after, Ragna comes out of the brush with a bad look on his face.

Junior looks over to Ragna who look horrible.

Leaves, twigs, feathers, and other common things found in the forest protruding from is massive tangled afro.

Junior falls over laughing at him.

"Hey it's not funny! I'm not use to going 'head-on' into random trees and bushes! I think I got poison ivy on my butt!" says Ragna as he scratches his butt vigorously.

Junior gets up still chuckling, and looks around. He sees several little kids running towards them.

"Hey you! You cheated and skipped us! You have to battle us!" yell the kids as they pull out their Pokeballs.

"It's a mob of Bug Pokemon! Not again! Run!" yells the uncontrollable Ragna as he sprints off in the other direction.

Junior chases after him, also trying to avoid the mob.

After a few minutes they stop.

"I …*pant*… think… *pant… we got away!" says Junior as he bends over trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." says Ragna. His stomach growls loudly. He turns around in embarrassment.

"Hah…" begins Junior but he is interrupted by the loud growling of his stomach. "Man I'm hungry!" says Junior.

"Same here. Berries aren't enough to support two dudes!" says Ragna bent over in pain.

"Let's hurry and get to Castelia! The bridge is right ahead." says Junior as begins walking.

Ragna nods and walks after him.

About 30 minutes later…

1:13 PM

(Castelia PokéCenter- Castelia City)

Junior walks into the Poke-center with Ragna, in his Zoroark form, close behind. Both of them are walking like skeletons.

"I had no idea that bridge was that long." says Junior as he walks inside.

Once the trainers see Ragna, they reach for their Pokéballs.

Junior quickly realizes what's going on, and motions to Ragna's Pokéball to calm them down. "Ragna, disguise." says Junior as he tries to wave to Ragna

Ragna transforms into a Zoura and walks next to Junior.

Junior walks over to the counter. He falls onto it like a wet noodle.

"Hello! I'm Nurse Joy, and welcome to the Castelia PokéCenter! How may I help you?" asks the nurse cheerfully.

"Food!" says Junior.

"Water!" says Ragna.

"Aww! How cute! It's like he talked!" says the Nurse Joy as she gets some of the snacks behind the counter.

"Why didn't she understand you?" whispers Junior with a confused look.

"Not everyone has 'The Tongue' Junior. It's weird how it works. You speak plain human, yet we can understand you perfectly, and we speak Pokémon and you understand us perfectly. But it doesn't always work the same for a normal person." says Ragna thinking out loud.

The nurse returns and hands them a tray. "Here you go!" says Nurse Joy she looks over to see them already at a table eating and the tray missing from her hands. "Wow they must be really hungry!" says Nurse Joy as she giggles slightly.

Ragna and Junior don't even care to open the utensils and eat with their hands. After a few minutes of stuffing their faces they finish

"Phew! At least my stomach is hurting as much." says Junior gleefully.

"But I'm still hungry." says Ragna childishly.

"Yeah me too buddy, but we'll just have to pull through till we the PokéCenter serves their dinner buffet tonight." says Junior.

"Yeah…" says Ragna pouting.

"Well we should see what's going on today." says Junior as he motions towards the bulletin board on the other side of the room.

Ragna gets up and Junior follows. They walk over to the board and look at the pictures. Since Ragna can't read he just points to the ones that have pictures of food on them.

Junior scolds him a couple of times, but laughs at his friend's stupidity. He notices a contest ad and grabs it. He reads it aloud to Ragna. "Monday at noon we have an amazing deal! The person with the rarest Pokémon wins a free female Eevee, and it will only be given today."

"Hm, it sounds good, what do you think Ragna?" asks Junior.

"I'd go for it. No doubt I'll be the rarest Pokémon there. Unless someone pulls out a legend, but I doubt that." says Ragna as he prances around.

"Alright then." says Junior as he turns towards the door chuckling at his friend.

Ragna runs after him trying not to look at the people around staring at him meanly. "Where is it?" asks Ragna as he slows down next to Junior.

"I don't know, but all we have to look for is a long line."

1:43 PM

(Castelia Street- Castelia City)

"Well there's the line" says Junior as he points to it.

In front of them is a long line of Pokémon trainers with their Pokémon. After that is a large mass of people around a huge wooden stage with a man speaking to the crowd.

Junior and Ragna walk to the end of the line, and wait.

After five minutes Ragna begins to grow impatient. "Come on! None of these Pokemon are rare!" yells Ragna as he looks at some.

Some are painted horribly, others wear costumes, and a few are actually uncommon, but not rare.

"I'm not waiting for this!" says Ragna as he begins to transform.

"Wait." says Junior. He lightly taps the person's shoulder in front of him.

The person turns around. "What?" asks the female Breeder with a rude tone. She is wearing a thin light green dress often worn to go to the beach and a white bow on the right side of her head. Her eyes are blue and her hair is green.

"What's your Pokémon?" asks Junior nicely, trying to start a conversation.

"Heh, better than your hideously painted Zoura." says the breeder as she rustles Ragna's hair to mess up what she thought was paint. She backs up as he begins to growl. "Oh! He's a real colored Zoura. Well that beats my Weavile, but if this line doesn't move soon then he won't even get a chance." says the Breeder as she looks towards the line.

"That's it!" yells Ragna as he transforms into a Zoroark. He shakes his purple mane and sparkles come off of it. He steps in front of the Breeder and roars.

A bunch of people look towards Ragna, and begin to pull out there Pokémon. A giant circle forms around Junior, Ragna, the Breeder, and a couple of trainers with the Pokémon.

"Nice Zoroark! I want it!" says a trainer.

"Heh! in your dreams!" says Junior back.

"Fine then I'll take it," yells the trainer, "go Abomasnow! Use Ice beam!" He throws out an Abomasnow who is in mid-attack.

Ragna barely dodges the attack and looks back at Junior. "Hey! Give me a command!" he yells.

Junior starts to freak out. "This is my first battle! I don't know what to do! Just attack them, but don't kill them!" says Junior as he moves around uncomfortably.

Ragna smirks and turns around. His eyes get bigger, and his pupils become smaller. "Fine! I'll handle this!" he says as he lunges for the Abomasnow.

Suddenly a Fearow dives at him, but he melts into the shadow under him.

The Pokémon look around as the shadow begins to move around super-fast.

Ragna then jumps out of the shadow behind the Abomasnow, and tackles him to the ground. He opens his mouth, and a Flamethrower burst out of it. He jumps off of the charred Abomasnow, and disappears into another shadow.

"Sableye get him!" says a trainer as he throws out his Sableye.

The Sableye jumps into a shadow and begins to chase Ragna 's.

Ragna 's shadow stops, and it flashes.

The Sableye comes flying out of its shadow and skids across the ground. It jumps back up once it stops.

Ragna slowly rises from his shadow and looks at the group of Pokemon in front of him.

There is a Sableye, Fearow, Hitmontop, Drapion, and a Haxorus.

Ragna crosses his arms and taps his foot. "Bring it." he says cockily.

The Drapion dashes at Ragna, but he quickly dodges it.

He lands behind the Drapion, and before it can react, he causes an Earthquake.

The Drapion screeches and falls over, fainted.

Wolf turns around. "*Yawn* Next." he says cockily.

The Fearow dives at him again. A bluish aura encircles it.

Ragna starts to runs towards it and a purple aura surrounds his hands. He skids under the Fearow and slices it.

The Fearow goes crashing into a couple of people in the crowd. It rolls over, and deep purple cuts can be seen going down its chest.

Ragna stops in front of the Hitmontop's face.

The Hitmontop punches at Ragna, who dodges it. It punches again, but Ragna dodges it. It tries to trip Ragna, but Ragna grabs it leg and begins to swing it around.

Ragna throws the Hitmontop into the air. He looks up, and cover's his eyes. A small dot starts to form and the Hitmontop can be seen engulfed in red aura.

It's in free fail aimed for Ragna with arms stretched out.

Ragna squats and then jumps up at the Hitmontop. He lands a kick on its face, and then he grabs it. He begins to spin as he falls.

Right before they hit the ground Ragna puts the Hitmontop in front of him at fires a Focus Blast straight into the Hitmontop's back. It goes flying into the ground, and the collision cause a giant cloud of dirt to form around the area.

The cloud clears as Ragna lands.

He falls over on one knee and tries to brace himself up.

"Looks like your Zoroark can't handle much more!" says one of the trainers.

"Ragna!" yells Junior.

Ragna looks back at Junior.

"Don't give up! Let's prove we're strong, for our parents." he says as he fist pumps.

Ragna turns back towards the remaining Pokémon and stands up.

A bunch of people gasp as he stands up.

"No more fun and games." says Ragna. His eyes begin to glow bright yellow, and his pupil turn into barely visible slits. Air can be seen rising up around him. He puts his hand out towards the Haxorus.

It starts to rise into the air, and freaks out. Wolf then slams his hand down, and the Haxorus slams into the ground, knocking it out.

All that is left is the Sableye and Wolf.

The Sableye opens its mouth, and fires an Ice Beam.

Wolf stands there as it hits him.

The Sableye stops the beam, and falls to a knee. It looks up at where Ragna should be, and is surprised to see the Haxorus frozen.

"Never underestimate a Zoroark." says Ragna behind it.

It turns around to see Ragna staring at it with a hungry look on his face. He punches the Sableye, and it goes flying into the block of ice.

The collision shatters the ice, and sends it flying everywhere. A cloud of icy mist forms around the whole street.

The mist starts to clear, and the Sableye gets up slowly.

"Game over." says Ragna as a black void begins to form around him.

" Ragna! Night Daze!" yells Junior knowing what the move is.

Suddenly hundreds of Zoroark shadows come out of the portal, and each attack the Sableye. It falls to the ground, but then gets up.

Ragna walks over to the Sableye, impressed by its strength, and helps it up.

The Sableye looks at Ragna and then lunges with claws draw.

Ragna simply punches it, and sends it flies into its trainer.

The crowd stays dead silent, but then they all start to cheer.

Ragna falls to one knee, as the Breeder's Weavile rushes over to it.

"You ok?" the Weavile says as she helps Ragna up.

Junior rushes over to Ragna. The Breeder hands him a first-aid kit. "Man that was intense, but next time don't go looking for a fight. I won't always be there to cheer you on. Plus I can't lose you. Not now." he says as he tends to Ragna's wounds.

"I use to think trainers where selfish beasts," says Ragna as he stands up, "But now I'm glad to have one behind me." says Ragna looks into Junior's eyes, grips his hand, and smiles.

The man on the stage from before walks over to them.

Junior notices he is wearing a nice, expensive looking suit, and has a Pokéball in his hand.

"Young man I must say, that was the most exhilarating battle I have seen in years. And there is no doubt you deserve this Eevee." says the man as he hands a Pokeball to Junior.

Junior grabs it and looks at it. It then becomes magically enveloped in light, and when it stops, the ball is pure white. "Huh, well look at that." says Junior.

"You son, have a gift. A gift I could use. How would you like to become the owner of my Eevee breeding farm?" asks the man.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to turn you down. I'm not a Breeder sir, but a trainer." says Junior.

"Well Shuckles! I guess I'll have to find another person." says the man as he rubs his chin,

An idea pops into Junior's head. "Well, how about her?" says Junior as he walks off to the Breeder.

"Wait, what?" stammers the Breeder as she looks at him nervously. "You don't even know me!"

"Well you're a Breeder, I'm not, you love to breed Pokemon, me, not so much," says Junior, "take the job. I don't need it." Junior smiles at the Breeder.

She smiles back with a huge sparkle in her eyes.

"Well if this young man doesn't want the job, you can have it Miss." says the man.

"Really! This is my dream come true!" says the Breeder with a look of happiness on her face. She spins around in excitement then turns back to Junior. She then softly kisses him on the cheek. "I don't know who you are, but you answered my prayers. Thank you." she says.

Junior smiles and slightly blushes. "Now go, stop thanking me, and go fulfill your dream!" says Junior as he smiles.

The Breeder nods, and skips after the man walking away.

Junior stands there and chuckles at the Breeder skipping away.

"Why help her?" asks Ragna with his arms crossed and a look of confusion on his face.

"Well I have no need to be an owner of a breeding farm, if I'm not a breeder. Plus, we have our own dreams to fulfill." says Junior as he looks over to Ragna.

"True." says Ragna as he uncrosses his arms and nods.

Junior looks at the Pokeball in his hand. "Well time to meet a new member of our team." says Junior as he tosses the ball.

It bounces off of the ground, and releases the Pokemon inside.

An Eevee with nicely groomed fur and a gray scarf comes out. The large tuff of hair usually around Eevee's necks is missing on hers.

She looks at Junior with a look of hate.

"Wow! You're really are a pretty Eevee." says Junior in human as he walks around her. He stops as in front of her and he squats. He reaches for the scarf, but the Eevee snaps at his hand.

Junior doesn't flinch, but keeps going for the scarf. He grabs it, and the Eevee begins to growl. He slightly loosens it, and turns it onto her back. "There now you it's not so tight, and it won't get in your way," says Junior, purposely using "The Tongue", "So what's your name?"

The Eevee looks at him with a shocked look. "You have 'The Tongue'! Oh, um… I don't have a name." says the Eevee as she looks away.

Junior smiles at her. "Well that's not a problem. We can make you one!" he says as he sits down on the ground next to her.

The Eevee looks at him with a surprised and softened look. She sits down and stares at him.

Junior looks at her as he rubs his chin. "Hm… How about Erika?" asks Junior.

The Eevee says nothing but she shakes her head "No".

Junior looks at her with a pondering look. "Well I'll give you a bunch of names and pick which ones you like the best. Ok, so Rika, Miyako, Hikaru, Akira, Saki. That's all I got…" says Junior as he rubs his head.

"Saki… What does that mean?" asks the Eevee.

"Blossom, or hope." says Junior smiling.

"Blossom, hope, Saki… I like that name." says the Eevee as she looks up to Junior smiling.

"Well Saki it is! It's a pleasure to meet Saki! I'm Junior G. Sanito, and this is Ragnarock!" says Junior cheerfully as he jumps up.

Ragna looks at her a smiles slightly.

Saki looks at him and frowns.

"What's wrong?" says Junior as he notices the frown.

Saki turns away from them shamefully. "He's yours… That means you're and experienced trainer. The last experienced trainer dumped me in the wild to fend for myself." says Saki with hatred in her voice.

Junior says nothing and looks at her. He looks around for something to make her like him, and sees an ice cream stand about to close.

"Hey wait!" says Junior as he runs over to it.

The ice cream vendor stops closing the door. He looks at Junior with a blank look.

"Sorry, cloud I get three? My Eevee is a bit mad at me, and I'm trying to cheer her up." says Junior as he motions to Saki.

The vendor looks at Saki and back to Junior.

"Are you the kid who just had that big battle everyone is talking about?" says the vendor with a bland tone.

"Yeah, and that's my Zoroark over there." says Junior as he points towards Ragna.

The vendor looks at Ragna and back to Junior, again. He suddenly smiles, and serves three cones of vanilla ice cream. "You can have them for free. I haven't seen a battle like that in years. Take the ice creams as a token of my thanks!" says the vendor in a surprisingly odd happy tone.

"Well thanks mister!" says Junior as he grabs the cones from the vendor and smiles largely. He walks over to Ragna and Saki, who is still looking away from them. "Here." says Junior as he hands a cone to Ragna.

"What the heck is this? Pidove dung?" says Ragna as he looks at the ice cream.

Junior laughs. "No! Ragna it's ice cream, it's like… a sweet snow!" says Junior.

Ragna sniffs the ice cream, and then licks it. His eyes grow large and he stares at the cone. "This, is, amazing!" says Ragna as he munches on the ice cream.

Junior laughs more, and walks over to Saki. He squats over. "Here, this should cheer you up." says Junior sincerely.

Saki turns around slightly and looks at it. "I only eat berries for sweets." says Saki as she turns back around sharply.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." says Junior with a grin on his face.

Saki turns back around and looks at him. She looks at the ice cream and then Ragna.

He's licking the ice cream as if he hasn't eaten in days, which he kind of hasn't.

She looks back at the ice cream as licks it. The sweet vanilla taste fills her mouth, and reminds of milk. She takes another lick, and another, until she isn't stopping to take a breath.

Junior chuckles at the little fox and stands up.

Saki looks at him with a surprised sad look.

"Hold on." says Junior as he turns to Ragna. "Hold mine real quick." he says as he hands Ragna his cone. He turns back to Saki and picks her up.

"Hey! Don't touch me! I don't like being boy-handled!" says Saki as she moves around uncoformabley.

Junior says nothing and rest her on his shoulder. He then holds up the ice cream to her, and she squels in joy.

Saki goes back to licking her cone.

Junior smiles at her and turns back to retrieve his cone. Instead he sees Ragna hitting his head on the ground.

"Ow! It hurts! So cold!" yells Ragna as he bangs his head on the ground.

"It's called a brain freeze. If you eat cold things too fast, you'll get one." says Junior as he laughs loudly.

Saki joins in laughing at Ragna.

"Look at you! You enjoying yourself?" says Junior as he turns to her.

She blushes and turns away.

"It's fine to laugh. That's what a team does, we laugh and have fun with each other." says Junior sincerely.

Saki looks at him and smiles back. She licks him on the check in affection.

Her cold tongue sends shivers down his spine, and Saki laughs at him. He looks at her with a happy expression and turns back to Ragna.

He is barely getting over the brain freeze and starts to get up. He walks over to them and looks away. "I probably shouldn't have eaten your ice cream that fast." says Ragna rubbing his neck.

Junior chuckles "It's alright, buddy!" says Junior as he wraps his arm around Ragna's shoulder.

"So… *nom*… what's… *nom*… up next?" asks Saki in the middle of eating her cone.

"Well there's a whole festival going on right now, so let's go have fun!" says Junior as he pumps his arm into the air.

"Yeah!" yell Ragna and Saki.

"Well let's go!" says Junior as he runs off in the direct of the crowd.

Ragna follows close behind, almost skipping.

They walk by several game booths and look around.

"Come on! Let's play one!" says Saki impatiently from Junior's shoulder.

"I only have enough for a few games." says Junior as he pulls out a few Poké from his pocket.

"Why don't you have more? Let me guess, you became a trainer yesterday, and that was your first battle." says Saki sarcastically. She looks over to Junior, who is looking away from her.

"Oh, it's that true? I'm sorry." says Saki sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a lucky guess," says Junior. "and that really wasn't my first battle. I only gave Ragna one command, so it's more of a practice for me."

"Well that makes me worry less." says Saki.

Junior stops walking. "Saki, I'm not like your old trainer. I'm not going to abandon you, not now, not ever, so don't worry. Like I said earlier, we're a team now." he says as he looks at her.

She looks into his eyes awestruck at his kindness. She sees his compassion behind his eyes, and lets out a small smile. She licks his check in affection. "You know, you're not that bad of a human." she says.

"Well you're not that mean of an Eevee." says Junior as he smiles and rubs her head. "Well we don't have much money to play games, but we don't need money! We can have fun without it!" says Junior as he sets Saki down. He sticks his tongue out at her and taunts her.

Saki laughs and starts to chase him.

Ragna transforms into his Zoura form and chases after them again.

They run around playing various games by themselves, altogether not spending any money.

5:24 PM

(Castelia PokéCenter- Castelia City)

Ragna, in his Zoura form, and Saki run into the PokéCenter running around playing. Junior follows closely behind smiling and laughing the whole time.

Suddenly several Police vehicles, sirens wailing, drive by at extreme speed, and are followed by men on foot.

Junior manages to stop one of them. "What's going on?" asks Junior.

"Ghetsis has been spotted in the city. There's a tip he's going to head for the iRoyal Unova/i." says the Police officer as he runs to catch up with the others.

Junior turns back to Ragna who is staring back at him.

"Well look who came to the party!" says Ragna as he transforms and walks out the door next to Junior.

"Who's Ghetsis?" asks Saki confused as she stops behind them

"A bad man, a very bad man." says Junior as he clenches his fist. "Let's go, we have a meeting with the Team Plasma Lord."


End file.
